Racing toys may be classified by two types--those which are controlled by means of wires, and those which are remote-controlled. In the case of wire-controlled racing toys, electrically conductive pick-up rails are typically associated with a groove which is formed in the racing track. Wire-controlled racing toys are thus operated somewhat passively since the racing toy is physically guided by the groove. The operator controls only the voltage that is applied to the pick-up rails which is supplied to the racing toy by means of a collector brush in contact with the pick-up rails. Remote-controlled racing toys, however, are not physically restrained by means of a groove. Thus, remote-controlled racing toys are operated in a more active manner, i.e., with the operator controlling backward and forward motions as well as steering the racing toy using a two-channel transceiver.
In racing toys which are guided by means of a groove, since the direction of travel cannot be controlled, a guide lever which controls the steering wheels is inserted into the guide groove that is formed in the racing course. The racing toy is thus made to travel such that the guide lever does not come out of the guide groove. Moreover, one guide groove is required for each racing toy. In other words, if there are three racing toys traveling on the course, three guide grooves are formed in the course to allow each of the racing toys to travel simultaneously around the course.
During actual automobile races, (which racing toys are supposed to emulate) when an automobile enters a curve, the driver controls the speed and/or direction of the automobile taking maximum advantage of the width of the track with respect to the radius and angle of the curve. The automobile should therefore enter the curve moving from the outside to the inside of the curve, maintain an inside path at the midpoint of the curve and finally approach a straight line of travel while moving towards the outside of the curve by accelerating just prior to leaving the curve (i.e, the "out-in-out" technique). As a result, the automobile can negotiate the curve at relatively high speed.
As can be appreciated, it is practically impossible for racing toys which employ a guide lever which is inserted into a guide groove to faithfully replicate the driving characteristics of actual automobiles. That is, since the operator can only exercise speed control over the racing toy and since the racing toy does not leave its assigned groove, the image and "feel" of such racing toys varies from that associated with actual automobile racing. This problem results in a considerably diminished level of interest and enjoyment in racing toys and games. On the other hand, in the case of racing toys which employ a two-channel remote control system, since both speed and direction of travel can be controlled as desired, the disadvantages associated with wire-controlled systems described above are overcome somewhat. However, remote-controlled systems typically have higher manufacturing costs due to the need for a two-channel transceiver and the complex structure of the racing toy thereby making the toys cost-prohibitive for some people.